


Mirror Image

by cbeelz92



Category: Castle (TV 2009)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cbeelz92/pseuds/cbeelz92
Summary: Beckett and Castle take in a foster girl who is under witness protection.
Relationships: Kate Beckett/Richard Castle
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey Cap, we got a witness", Detective Esposito said entering into Captain Beckett's office.

"That's great, who is it?", she says putting her coffee down.

"That's where it gets a little fuzzy"

"Ok, how", she asked with a suspicious look.

"It's a kid. And not just any kid, she's a foster kid"  
Crap, that meant Child Services was going to need to be brought in before anyone could talk to the kid.

"Ok, well get Child Services down here and I'll be sure to interview her"

"You sure? The kids foster parent is our vic", why did he have to save that bomb for last.

"Well now I'm definitely sure", this kid was probably traumatized and who knee how long it would take to get any information out of her.

"We went ahead and brought her in anyway since she's a minor. We'll make the call and get a child rep up here and let you know when she's ready"

"Great, thanks Espo", Kate turned her attention to the file he had brought in with him and started combing through the preliminary notes. About an hour later Espo came and got her and she walked to the lounge where the girl and her Child Rep were sitting.

"Hello, I'm Captain Kate Beckett, sorry of I kept you waiting", she said shutting the door and sitting on the couch across from the two.

"It's quite all right Captain, my name is Holly Mains, I'm from Social Services", the two older women shook hands and then turned their attention to the young brunette beside Holly. At first glance, Kate thought the girl couldn't be anymore than twelve or thirteen, but looking at her eyes she saw a kid who was older in experience, more than she should be.

"You must be Zoe, is that right?", Kate asked with sweet smile.

The child nodded.

"Zoey I just want to say that I am very sorry for your loss, we're going to do everything pos..."

"I don't mean to be rude, ma'am, but you don't need to apologize. I didn't really know Mrs. Asher.", Zoey said looking at Kate. "I've only been there for a week. I was in a group home the past couple years". Kate could tell already she was right about the kid, young in age but had had more life thrown at her than an average thirteen year old.

"Oh, ok, I'm sorry. So Zoey, my Detectives say you saw the man who killed Mrs. Asher. Do you think you could tell me what happened?"

"I don't think I can", she squirmed in her seat.

"Why is that?", Kate leaned forward a little more.

"I'm afraid hell come after me", Zoey replied quietly. Kate could see the girl was obviously scared of whoever this guy was.

"Zoe I can assure you that whoever this man is, he is never going to lay a finger on you, you have my word.", Kate's words had such a strong tone with them it caused the child to look her in the eyes. Zoey stared at her as if trying to see if Beckett's wall of certainty would crumble. Seeming convinced, Zoey breathed a shaky breath and stared at her shoes.

"It was our neighbor, Mr. Shorts. He started banging on the door this morning yelling and saying Mrs. Asher owned him money. Mrs. Asher told me to go out the back door and run. I got out but then I heard him bust through the door and then I heard gun shots. I was having a hard time getting the gate open and then I heard him come through the backdoor and he yelled at me to come back or he would kill me. So I jumped the gate and ran. I found a pay phone and called you guys. When I saw that you guys had got to the house, that's when I told the officer what had happened"

Kate took a breath before looking at the social worker. This kid had been through a lot and it was obvious she was scared for her life.

"Well, Ms. Mains, I think we can both agree that under these circumstances and the fact that Zoey has no legal guardian, she qualify for police protection. At least until Mr. Shorts is found."

"I believe you are correct Captain. Would you mind if we step outside for a moment though"

"Of course", Kate replied and then looked at the child, "Zoey there are some pops in the fridge over there. Feel free to help yourself", she gave her a reassuring smile before following behind Holly.

"Captain Beckett, I'm afraid we have a bit of a problem". Kate gave her a questioning look before she continued.

"You see, we are short on available officers for protective services. We had a lot of cops and agents retire and the others already have someone"

"So what are we going to do?", Kate replied crossing her arms.

"Well....there is someone", the agent replied with a sly smile.

"Who?", Kate wasn't sure she liked the tone she was using.

"You. You see you're already registered from when you and your husband took in that baby from one of your cases." She was talking about Cosmo.

"You can't be serious"

"I don't joke about these things Captain"

Kate took in a breath and looked back in the room at the girl who had found one of the magazines on the table. She seemed like a nice enough kid and her and Rick had been talking about having a kid of their own. A teenager no, but how hard could it be?

"You're sure there is no one else?", Kate questioned one last time.

"I'm quite sure. Not without taking her out of the city"

With one last glance at the girl and a sigh Kate agreed to take the girl into her protective watch.

"Wonderful", the agent smiled and opened the door to the break room. "Zoey, you are going to be staying with Captain Beckett and her husband until the case is wrapped up and we kind find you a placement."

The girl looked up at Kate with a look of surprise that eventually turned into a small smile. Enough of one to calm some of Kate's nerves. After all, she had walked into work worrying about what antics Castle would get himself into today and now she was walking out with a teenager!


	2. Chapter 2

Kate walked back into the bullpen followed closely by Zoey. 

Zoey was too distracted by all the hustle and bustle to see Kate stop in front of her. She ran right into the Captain causing her to lose her balance and fall backwards. She felt two strong arms catch her before she hit the ground.

"Whoa there chica", Zoey looked up to see the middle aged latino detective smiling at her.

"Thanks", she said shyly and stood up.

"You ok? Im sorry I didnt see you behind me", Kate appologized looking the girl up and down to make sure she hadnt broke her just minutes into taking custody of her.

"Im ok", Zoey replied with a smile. The Capatain returned that smile and proceeded to her office followed by Zoey and Espo.

"So Cap, not to be rude or anything, but whys the kid still here?", Espo asked closing the door.

"Shes staying with me and Castle til we get this case taken care of"  
Espo looked back and forth between the two with a surprised face. "Uh, ya ok, makes sense. Ryan is already running a BOLO for that Alfred Shorts guy, but thats about all we can do tonight"

"Ok, you guys head on home and we'll pick this back up tomorrow. Hopefully something will pop by then.", Kate smiled. Espo left and Zoe watched as Kate went back to her desk and some paper work. She wasnt quite sure what to do so she sat down on the couch across from the desk. Kate looked up when she did and had a look of realization.

"Oh, ya, um I just have to finish this paper work and then we can go home"

"Ok", Zoe replied still sitting on her hands. Kate looked at the teen for a bit before deciding that she could probably wait til tomorrow to finish all this. This kid needed to relax and probably eat too. To tell the truth she was getting pretty hungry as well.

"You know what, this can wait til tomorrow. How bout we go now, I'm sure my husband has something good cooking at home"

"Cool", Zoey stood up and waited for Kate at the door. They made their way to the car and headed on back to the loft. When they walked in the smell of Castle's cooking wafted through the air straight to their noses. It was enough to make Zoey's stomach growl. Stepping in, she couldn't believe how big the place was!

"Is that my beautiful wife coming home to me I hear?", Castle walked gracefully around the corner before stopping in his tracks at the sight of their guest.

"And who might this young lady be", he said wrapping an arm around his wife and placing a kiss on her lips.

"This is Zoey. She's under my protective custody and staying with us for a while"

"Well welcome Zoey! My name is Rick, or Castle, if you prefer. Make yourself at home! Do you like pasta? I made some fabulous pasta", the older man just kept talking while he walked back to the kitchen. Zoey wasn't really sure what to think of him, or him and Beckett for that matter. They seemed so polar opposite. She sat down to the table where Castle served her some really amazing looking pasta.

"What would you like to drink Zoey?", Kate asked her from the kitchen, "We have water, orange juice, milk, I can make you some chocolate milk..."

"Chocolate...milk...please", Zoey tried to calm her voice. She couldn't remember the last time she had had chocolate milk.

"Alrighty then, chocolate milk it is!", Kate smiled as she grabbed a glass from the cubbard. That was the first bit of life she had seen from the teen and it was nice to see a smile on her face. She mixed up a glass and sat it in front of Zoey and then took a seat across from her next to Castle.

"So Zoey, tell us about yourself", Castle started.

"What do you want to know?", Zoey said after swallowing a big bite of pasta.

"How bout, what are some things you like to do", Kate added.

"Um...I like sports"

"Which ones?", Rick asked his interest peaked.

"All kinds I guess"

"Do you play any?", Kate asked next

"I play soccer and I sometimes play softball with a bunch of kids after school. I really like it, one of the kids dad's said I'm really good"

"So does that mean you like baseball?", Rick added while elbowing his wife.

"Ya, definitely"

"Kate and her dad are Mets fans but I'm guessing you are more of a Yankee girl", Rick said very sure of himself and looked over at Kate who was grimacing.

"Eww, no", Zoey replied causing a look of shock from both adults.

"Really?", Rick asked having a hard time believing that any kid who grew up in New York could be anything but a Yankee fan.

"Well...my dad...my real dad...was from Cincinnati", Zoey replied shyly.

"So you're a Reds fan", Rick confirmed

"Ya, I guess", Zoey continued to look at her plate. She never brought up her dad, especially to complete strangers.

"Where is your dad now?", Kate's detective instincts kicking in.

"He, he died when I was six", Zoey started, "he was in the Army. I never knew who my mom was, she left when I was a baby.", that was all that needed to be said. An awkward silence fell over the table. All three continued to eat but not much else was said. When everyone had finished Rick had an idea.

"Do you like ice cream?", Rick asked breaking the silence as he dropped the last of the dishes in the sink.

"Yes sir", Zoey perked up a bit.

"Well then, how about you and Kate go pick out a movie and I'll bring in some for you."

Kate stood up and a shy Zoey followed suit. Kate showed her the movie collection where they eventually both agreed on the Avengers. Both girls sat on the couch and waited for Rick to come back with the ice cream before starting the movie. Rick and Kate sat snuggled together while Zoey sat at the other end content in herself savoring her treat. Through out the movie, Kate would periodically glance down at the girl. She seemed to be really into the movie.

"She's awesome"

Kate glanced down at the sound of the girls voice. "Did you say something Zoey?"

"Black Widow", Zoey nodded to the screen, "She's awesome". Zoey gave a little smile.

"Well Kate here is a pretty awesome super hero too", Rick said with a sly smile towards Beckett. Zoey smiled and settled back into the couch. 

The next time Kate looks over, the girl is passed out. It's the first time that Kate really sees just how young the girl is. It breaks her heart to know she has already been through so much at such a young age. Kate managed to pull the blanket over the back of the couch out from under Castle's back and drape it over the girl. She nudges Castle and they both head off to their room for the night, keeping the door cracked in case the girl woke up.


	3. Chapter 3

Zoe woke up to a bright light in her face. When she opened her eyes she saw the morning sun shining through the windows of the loft. It took her a couple seconds to remember where she was but then she remembered. Her crazy messed up life had become just a little more messed up. She stretched out on the couch and the smell of what she thought could be pancakes made its way to her nose. She sat up and looked behind her towards the kitchen. Mr. Castle was there flipping another flap jack.

"Good morning sunshine! Sleep well?" he asked with a smile.

"Um, ya, I guess so", Zoe said standing up and walking towards the breakfast bar.

"Well I hope you are hungry because I have concocted an elaborate spread of pancakes, eggs, bacon, and assortment of fruits to keep you full til dinner! Or...lunch, depending on your metabolism". Zoe let out a little giggle at the man, he seemed like such a kid and it made her feel more at ease around him. "So, what will your poison be young lady"

"One of each, please, sir", she said with a sly smile.

"Ah a girl after my own heart"

Castle loaded her plate up with food and then sat next to the girl to eat his own. They didn't say much to each other, just the occasional smile back and forth in between bites of food. A few years ago, Zoe would have put up a wall to any person who tried to get to know her but after being bounced around in the system, she found that her times in places were easier if she at least tried to make it work...but always ready for the inevitable failure of it.

"Well you two are up early. What smells so good babe?", Kate asked as she came up behind Castle and gave him a peck on the cheek. She was dressed for work in black pant suit with a white dress shirt underneath. Her wavy hair hung past her shoulders and she glided through the kitchen in her six inch heels. 'How does she even run in those', Zoe thought to herself.

"Pancakes", he grinned.

"They any good, Zoe?" she looked to the young girl as she poured herself a cup of coffee. The girl nodded her head vigorously with her mouth full of food.

"Ha ha, ok then I guess I'll give them a shot. By the way, do you want to come to work with me today, or do you want to hang out here with Castle"? The girl looked back and forth between the two adults, not quite sure who to pick. "You won't hurt my feelings if you pick him, I wouldn't want to sit at a desk for hours if I didn't have to", Kate said reassuringly.

"Actually", Castle interrupted, "I was planning on coming in this afternoon. How about Zoe stays with me and then we'll come by for lunch around one. Sound good?" The girl seemed to relax as the pressure of a decision lifted off her shoulders. She smiled and nodded her head.

"Alright then, I have to get going", Kate poured some coffee into a travel mug, walked over to Castle to give him a good bye kiss, and patted Zoe on the back, "I'll see you two a little later"

"Bye", Rick and Zoe said in unison causing a smile to spread across Zoe's face. She liked these people, granted she had only spent less than 24 hours with them but they seemed cool.

"So...we have a few hours to kill", Castle turned to look at Zoe with a suspicious grin.

"Yaaa?", Zoe was a little concerned as to what he had up his sleeve.

"How are you in the art of....laser tag?" he grinned as he reached down and pulled out a laser tag gun. 'Where the heck was he keeping that she thought.'

"I think you better watch your back old man", she said with a serious face.

"Hmm, a worthy foe perhaps? We shall see child...we...shall...see...mwhahaha", Zoe gave him a weird look.

"Too much?", he asked

"Just a little", she laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Ryan, have you got anywhere with finding Zoe's neighbor?"

"So far no, it's like he's a ghost"

Beckett let out a sigh of frustration, "Ok...just...keep trying. Let me know if you find anything"

"Will do Cap", Ryan gave her a sympathetic look before walking out of her office. This case wasn't even twenty four hours old yet and already it was getting to her. There was something about this kid that made Beckett want to get this right and get it right fast.

She went back to the mountains of paper work that had accumulated on her desk, working nonstop with her music on in the background. She didn't look up from her work until she heard a knock on the door. It was Castle and Zoe with lunch, just like they had promised.

"Hey, guys", she smiled, "come on in. You guys have perfect timing"

"We brought Remy's...hope that's ok", Castle walked over and gave her a kiss before setting the paper bags of food on her desk.

"Remy's is always ok", she said eagerly diving into the bags. The three of them ate, with Kate and Rick making casual conversation and Zoe eating quietly.

"So, Zoe, how was your day with my husband over here? He didn't drive you too crazy did he?"

"No", Zoe smirked, "We played laser tag"

"Castle, please tell me my house is in one piece", she knew how his games with Alexis could get and she could only imagine what he managed to do this time.

"What kind of a husband do you think I would be if I left the house a mess for you to come home to?"

Not believing him for a second, Kate turned to Zoe. The girl just looked between the two of them while sipping on her drink. "I plead the fifth". This only caused both adults to laugh, especially Kate who was impressed that the girl used it in the right context.

"Zoe, after w  
I get home from work I'm going to take you back to your house so you can grab your things. I didn't really think you would want to keep wearing the same jeans and sweat shirt", the girl gave a grateful smile and went back to her burger.

"Zoe, if you don't mind me asking, how old are you? In all the craziness of yesterday we never really asked did we? You go to school right?", Kate asked

"I'm twelve but my birthday is next month. I'm supposed to be in seventh grade", Zoe quietly answered.

"Supposed to be?" Castle asked suspicious of the wording.

"Um...well...when you get bounced around a lot...it's kind of hard to stay in the same school. The school I'm in now, I've been at for the whole year so far. Mrs. Asher lived in the same district so that's why I still go there. I guess wherever I go next will have a different school so"

"So you don't get attached", Castle said mater of factly.

"Ya...pretty much"

"Well for now you don't need to worry about any of that Zoe. Right now we just want to focus on keeping you safe." Kate tried to reassure the girl.

"And we're going to let you do just that. Come on Zoe, we better get going so Beckett can get back to work.", Rick stood up and threw away the trash before heading over to Kate.

"Oh...ok", Zoe said with disappointment.

"You ok?", Kate asked

"Ya I'm fine, I just kinda wanted to stay here and help"

Castle and Beckett looked at each other with surprised faces. Zoe wanted to help and who could blame her, she had been through a lot, not just in the past day but in her entire life. She never knew her mother and had lost her father. Both Rick and Kate could sympathize with the child. However, Beckett had been right before, their first priority had to be keeping her safe. Beckett stood up from her chair and walked over to the girl sitting on the couch and kneeled down so that they were eye level.

"Please, I just want to help", Zoe said with a pleading look. Her brown eyes melted Kate's heart where she felt a deep need to take the child in her arms and assure her that everything would be ok.

"Zoey, I know you want to help but right now the safest place for you is with one of us..."

"I'd be with you!" Zoey cut her off.

"...at the loft with the protection detail." Kate finished. The child seemed like she wanted to argue further but gave up. "I promise, I will let you know if we figure anything out". Zoe didn't seem convinced. "Hey", Beckett tilted her head catching the girls eyes so she would look at her, "I promise"

Zoe, looked at her for what seemed like forever before finally nodding her head and standing up to join Castle at the door. He put a reassuring hand on the girls shoulder as she passed him through the door.

"We'll see you at home", Castle leaned in and kissed his wife goodbye.

"Bye Babe", Kate watched as they walked across the bull pen towards the elevator before disappearing behind the sliding doors.

"Hey Beckett", she turned to find Esposito and Ryan standing with hopeful faces. "We got a lead"


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you have?", Kate circled around to Ryan's desk to look at his computer screen that was littered with priors for one Mr. Alfred Shorts.  
"Just your garden variety B and E when he was young, upgraded to assault with a deadly weapon in his thirties that he did five years for, and now the occasional drug charge but that's about it", Ryan gives her with a nonchalant shrug.  
"That's it? Sounds like the guy has made a career out of breaking the law!", Kate gave him a look of disbelief.  
"Ya...well, that's not the bad news”, Ryan continued  
"There's more?"  
"That BOLO we had out on him came up empty, vanished, no trace."  
"How is that possible? Did you comb through traffic cams near the house?"  
"Ya, and the surrounding businesses surveillance footage, we lost him", Ryan looked at her with apologetic eyes.  
"Ryan we have to find this guy". The look in Beckett's told the whole story. This case was turning into something different than the rest. Zoey was making it different. She barely knew the kid but she made a promise to keep her safe and she planned to do just that. "Keep working guys, I know you are doing your best but...just keep digging".   
Beckett went back to her office to continue her own investigating along with her responsibilities as Captain. All she could seem to think about was finding this guy. This kid had been through enough already and all she wanted to do was give her some piece of mind to go on with her life.  
She arrived home around ten that night. They still had no leads on where Shorts was. For all she knew, he was right under their noses. They decided to call it a night when they ran out of cameras and ideas were becoming wilder than Castle's murder theories. She turned the key, pushed open the door, and strolled into the entryway. She dumped her keys and purse in the chair by the door and locked her gun in the drawer by the closet. Without even looking up she called out to her husband and guest.  
"Hey Castle! I'm ho...", she paused mid-sentence when she finally saw the scene in the living room, "home", she finished with a small smile.  
The movie projector had been brought out from Castle's office and was playing what Kate could only assume was a Marvel movie from the menu running on repeat, possibly Captain America she thought. On the couch, under a pile of blankets from the closet, were the two of them. Zoey at one end of the couch, curled up in a ball, a pair of Alexis' old sweatpants and what looked to be one of her NYPD t-shirts. At the other end of the couch was her husband, spread out, blanket half off, and a bowl of popcorn nestled in the crook of his arm. 'Such a kid at heart', Beckett thought her smile growing.  
She sat down on the edge of the couch, took the bowl from his arm placing it on the ground, and leaned over to brush a kiss to his lips. His eyes fluttered before he responded by returning to the favor.  
"Hey", he said with a low scratchy voice  
"Hey yourself", she smiled back, "How long have you two been asleep? It's only ten."  
Rick looked at his watch, rubbed his face, then looked down at the sleeping girl at the end of the couch." I think I've only been out an hour? I'm not totally sure, but she fell asleep about an twenty minutes into the movie."  
"Oh, wow", Kate was genuinely surprised.  
"Ya, I guess I wore the poor kid out. She is surprisingly good at video games", he gave a raise of his eyebrows.  
"Castle, do not tell me you let her play video games and watch movies all day"  
"Noooo. We already told you about laser tag this morning"  
"Ok, well, then what else did you do from two o'clock til my waking you up?"  
"If you must know", he said with a bit of sass as he sat up more, leaning his back against the arm of the couch, "we moved the furniture around and played hockey in our socks"  
"Castle", he can be such a fibber when he knows he's in trouble.  
"No seriously! We used my old sticks and made a puck out of foil. We set up a goal in the office doorway and slid around on our socks. That kid is creative and very athletic!"  
"Wow...you really aren't kidding"  
"You know, about half-way through the day I realized something", he caught her gaze.  
"What's that?"  
"She's a lot like you Kate. It felt like, at times, that I was hanging out with a mini Beckett."  
"Ha! Ya I'm sure."  
"Ok don't believe me then. You'll just have to find out for yourself.", He swung his feet around and stood up. "I'll be in our room". He leant down and placed a kiss to the top of her head before turning to walk away. Kate turned her attention to the sleeping teen behind her. The girl had spread her feet out, unconsciously taking over the vacated space left by Castle. She looked so peaceful, like she hadn't just experienced another life altering event in her foster mom being killed. No, right now, she looked like a little girl who had just had one of the best days of her life.  
A piece of the girl’s brown hair had fallen in her face and Kate absent mindedly tucked it behind her ear. At the light touch, Zoey stirred and opened her eyes ever so slightly, "Kate?"  
"Hey sleepy head", Kate softly smiled at the girl.  
"Did you just get home?", her eyes now shut again, Zoey shifted so that she was lying on her back.  
"Mhmm, I did about ten minutes ago"  
"Cool", Zoey sighed stretching her arms over her head.  
"I heard you had a pretty good day today"  
"Rick is fun"  
"Ya, he is isn't he?", she watched as the girl settled back down into the couch. Kate pulled the blankets up to her chest and brushed the hair back that had fallen back down in Zoey’s face. "Go back to sleep sweetheart, you need your rest"  
"Mmkay", was all she got back.  
"Night Zoe", Kate whispered and stood up to walk to her and Rick's room. When she walked in, she found him laying on the bed scanning through the channels on the tv.  
"So, before I forget", he looked over at the sound of her voice, "what did you feed her for dinner? She ate dinner right?"  
"Of course she ate dinner", he looked back to the tv.  
"Castle?", she said again after he went radio silent for too long.  
"What?", he asked looking back over  
"Dinner. What did you feed her?"  
"Pizza", he shrugged  
"Pizza and....?"  
"And....more...pizza?", he looked at her questioningly. Beckett only shook her head and laughed as she walked into the bathroom.  
"Did I do something wrong?" No answer. "Kate?", now he was worried, it's never a good thing when Kate goes silent. "Kate?!", he nearly whined now.  
"It's nothing Castle, I was just thinking", Kate smiled  
"Thinking about what?"  
"That this kid must think this place is heaven"  
"What do you mean?", this was not where he thought this conversation was going.  
"Between breakfast, Remy's for lunch, pizza for dinner, hockey in the living room, laser tag, and not to mention the video games and movie night, she must think this is heaven."  
"Is that a bad thing?", now he really wasn’t sure where she was going with this.  
"No Babe", she climbed onto her side of the bed in her pajamas, rubbing lotion into her hands, "I'm happy you were able to take her mind off everything going on right now"  
"My pleasure", he smiled and kissed her again, more passionately this time.  
"Just make sure she eats some kind of vegetable and fruit tomorrow. I really don't want to explain to her social worker why she gained ten pounds while only being with us for a few days"  
"I'll see what I can do", he gave her one last peck on the lips before snuggling up with her for the night.


	6. Chapter 6

She's running. At least she is trying to run but she can't. Her legs feel like they are anchored to the ground. It almost feels like she is crawling, dragging herself, willing herself to move. She can't and he's getting closer. He's yelling for her to stop, threatening to hurt her, kill her! She has to run, has to get away. Her breathing becomes labored and she can feel the tears, the fear. She looks back and there he is, gun pointed at her. She lets out a scream and then...  
"Zoe...Zoe...Zoe!", Kate is standing over the flailing body on the couch. She woke to the sounds of muffled moans coming from the living room. Without even thinking she jumped out of bed and rushed to the source of the noise. She knew it was the girl, not really sure how, but she knew instantly.  
"Zoe wake up, please!", Kate shook the girls shoulder til her eyes burst open.  
Zoe thrashed in Kate's grip trying to get away, "No! No! Don't hurt me I didn't see anything! I swear! I didn't see anything!"  
The girl didn't steady until Kate pinned her to the couch, her breathing irregular and heavy. "Zoe, It's Kate! Wake up, I'm not going to hurt you honey"  
Zoe, finally, came to realizing it was Kate who had a hold of her. "Kate?" she questioned with a heavy breath.  
"Ya, yes, it's me. Are you ok? Did you have a nightmare?", Kate questioned.  
Zoe stared back at her, still trying to calm herself. That dream was so real! How is she supposed to go back to sleep? "Um...ya...I'm ok.  
"Zoe"  
"I...I promise...", Zoe can't hold her tears at bay any longer. Kate is sitting beside her now on the couch. She starts to shake from the tears and stares down at her hands. That man had more of an impact on her life than she ever wanted to admit.  
Without even thinking, Kate pulled the girl into her arms. The child buried her face in Kate's chest and let out all her emotions. Kate could only rub her back and try to comfort her, she needed someone to tell her it would be ok.  
"Zoe, you're safe, I promise. We won't let anyone hurt you", Kate soothed.  
"You don't even know where he is. How can you promise that?", Zoe mumbled against her chest.  
"Hey", Kate leaned back and tilted the girls face to look at her, "I will do everything in my power to make sure you are safe. I will find this guy."  
Zoe only stared at her with a doubting face, she wanted to trust this woman who had opened up her home to her. But growing up in foster care for the majority of her life had made her apprehensive to trust anyone. The look on the Captains face, however, was making her question her own judgment; this woman was different than the others. Zoe snuggled back into Kate, letting the woman hold onto her a little bit longer. The comfort she felt was something she had been longing for a long time.  
Kate settled back into the couch still holding the girl. She felt her breathing slow down and the shaking stop. Zoe had been through more than she originally had thought. When it seemed like the girl had fallen back asleep, Kate moved to lay her back down, but was surprised when she grasped at her shirt.  
"Don't go", Kate barely heard Zoe squeak. The voice was so innocent and it nearly broke her heart to hear.  
"Ok", was all Kate could say. She readjusted the girl and propped her feet on the ottoman in front of her. She managed to get an arm free and drag a blanket up to cover them both. Both were able to fall back asleep within minutes and Zoe stayed asleep the rest of the night.  
Morning came, but not with sunshine and the sound of birds. Instead it brought grey skies and the pounding of rain on the window, not totally unusual for a September day in New York. What was unusual for Rick Castle was waking up, alone, in bed. He sat up in bed a bit confused by his wife's missing body next to him. He glanced at the clock realizing it was still early and she wouldn't be at work just yet. He decided to let it be for the moment and wandered out to the living room towards the kitchen. However, he was stopped in his tracks by the sight on the couch. Kate, was curled up on the couch with a rather comfortable looking Zoe in her arms, both asleep. He couldn't help but smile, she looked so natural in this state. One day, he thought, she will make an amazing mom.


	7. Chapter 7

One month had passed with Zoey living with the Castle's and after one month, all the leads had gone cold. Alfred Shorts was officially on the State of New York's Most Wanted Missing men. As for Zoey, she had remained under Beckett's watch but now Child Services was insisting she be put in a more permanent placement seeing as she no longer required police protection.

In the weeks she had been there, Zoey had grown to like the Castle's, she would never let herself admit it, but she might even love them. Only, she knew that she needed to shake those feelings and fast because, like always, she would be on the move again. On to a new home and a new "family". But she couldn't, they made it nearly impossible. If she could choose her family these were the people she would pick. She had become a little hopeful that maybe Kate and Rick would want to adopt her, but when Child Services started coming back around, that hope slowly faded away.

It was a Friday when the call came into Kate's phone. Child Services would be there to pick Zoey up that evening. Kate felt as if she had been hit by a ton of bricks. She had grown to really love the kid who was sleeping in their guest room. Zoey had started going back to school and had needed help catching back up. Castle and Beckett would stay up with her for late night study sessions and had even managed to dig more into what made Zoey, well, Zoey. Kate wasn't ready to say goodbye and if she had anything to say about it, she wouldn't be either. Kate picked up her phone and dialed the only person who she thought could help,

"Hello?"

"Dad, it's me"

"Katie? Is everything alright? Are you ok?", Kate's father asked worriedly

"Ya I'm ok Dad. I need your help with something."

"Of course, anything"

"Lawyer help", she waited.

There was a pause on the line,"...Katie what's going on?"

"Child Services is coming to take Zoey away tonight. The leads in her case went cold. They don't see any reason for her to stay under police protection anymore. They think she needs a more permanent place."

"Sweetheart I'm not really sure what I can do here. It sounds like they have a good reason for doing this"

"I want to adopt her"

"Wait...you what? You want to adopt Zoey. What does Rick say about this?"

"He doesn't know"

"Kate..."

"Dad I'm sure he'll agree with me". There was a long pause between the two. Kate felt like she needed to plead her case more. "Dad. I'm falling hard for this kid. She's lost everything in her life, her parents, her home, everything..."

"You have a connection"

"Ya, Dad, I think we do"

"Do you think Zoey wants to stay with you?"

She hadn't even thought of that. She just assumed the girl wouldn't want to be shipped off again. She had opened up so much since living with then, not just to Rick and herself, but to the others in their lives as well. Even Alexis had befriended the girl.

"I just want to know if this is even a possibility before I get her hopes up"

"That makes sense. Katie, I don't usually work in family law but I can call around and see what I can do. I can't make any promises though"

"That's all I'm asking Dad", Kate couldn't help the smile on her face.

"I love you Katie"

"Love you too...thank you"


	8. Chapter 8

"Wait a second. Let me get this straight", Castle paused trying to take in what Kate had just said. "You want to adopt Zoey?" He knew his wife had grown attached to her young charge but he never would have expected this.

"Yes", Kate answered without a waiver in her voice.

"And you asked your dad to help make this happen..."

"Yes", again no waiver.

"...without talking to me first?". He could see now she was a little nervous. It wasn't that he didn't want Zoey to stay in their lives, it was that his wife had made this decision without him.

"Castle I didn't think you would be against it. I thought you would feel the same about this. You and Zoey have really bonded these last few weeks I..."

"Kate, listen. That's not it at all.", he took his wife's hand in his, " it's that you went and made this decision without even asking or talking to me. This doesn't affect just I'm in this too"

She sighed, even her father had warned her. She just assumed this was how they both felt and he would be on board.

"To answer the question in your head, yes, I think this is a good idea. I want this and I know you do too"

"Ya?", she had her cheesy grin like a little kid on Christmas.

"Yes. Zoey needs a family and I think we are perfect for her", Castle smiled. "And I think you will be an amazing mother Kate, I've always thought that."

"So we're doing this?", Kate now her serious self.

"Yes, if your dad can figure something out for us yes"

"Should we talk to Zoey? I told my dad we were going to wait til we had an answer"

"It's probably best to wait. Lord knows the girl has had enough heartbreak in her life. No need to get her hopes up"

Just then, Beckett's phone rang. She held it up to her ear hesitantly when she saw the number but Social Services across the banner. "Beckett", she answered, trying to mask the fear in her voice.

"Captain Beckett? This is Holly Mains, with Child Services"

Kate's heart dropped, there was no way they would be coming for her so soon. However, when she looked at the clock and realized it was five in the evening she soon realized she might just be out of time.

"Uh yes, Mrs. Mains. How are you?", Kate stood and ran a hand through her hair. At the mention of the social workers name Castle stood as well, watching his wife pace back and forth through their living room.

"I'm well Captain. So the reason I am calling is I was made aware through your lawyer that you and your husband would like to look into adopting Zoey"

"What, our lawyer?...", wait, her dad! "Uh yes, yes! We would like to look into officially taking Zoey in our custody"

"To be honest Captain, this is not going to be easy"

"I understand", Rick could see Kate was getting a frustrated with the call. He was on edge just watching her wear a hole in the floor. She just kept answering the woman with 'yes' and 'no' and 'I understand'. After about a minute she hung up the phone and stared at the floor, hand over her mouth.

"Kate", Castle walked over to her and touched her arm. She turned and stilled, silent tears in her eyes, "What did she say?"

"She um...she said we have a shot, Castle. That it's going to be hard but we actually have a shot", she said shedding the aforementioned tears. She wasn't sure if they were happy or scared tears. She didn't realize how bad she wanted this til it was an actual option. The two could only look at each other and smile. Castle took her into his arms and held her. She broke down in his shoulder, overwhelmed with feelings.

"Are you guys ok? Kate?", the couple startled and broke apart, looking towards the stairs. Zoey was standing on a step halfway down with a look of worry. 

Kate quickly wiped her eyes, "Ya, everything is great kiddo. Are you hungry?"

"Why are you crying?", the girl wasn't about to let this go.

"It was really nothing Zo, just some good news is all", Rick redirected, "Now how about some dinner?". Castle walked towards the kitchen, spouting off dinner ideas. Zoey slowly came down the rest of the stairs, not taking her eyes off of Kate. It wasn't like the Captain to show this kind of emotion. She walked up to the woman and stared her down, hoping she would break and tell her what was going on. She knew that Child Services was wanting to take her away soon and she was starting to worry that maybe they had received the call. But why would they say it was good news they had received? What was going on?

The look the girl was giving Kate was enough to break her. She knew the child would keep pushing until she had an answer she liked, or could at least live with. She was a lot like her in that way. "Zoey, come sit down", Kate guided the young girl to the couch.

"Kate", Castle called with a hint of waiver in his voice.

"It's ok Rick", Kate half smiled at him. "Zoey, that was Child Services on the phone"

"Great", the girl hung her head, "when are they coming for me?"

"That's the thing Zoey. They aren't. At least not for now"

"They aren't", she said it as if she hadn't heard Kate correctly.

"No", Kate smiled and took the girls hand in hers, "They said that we had provided a stable environment for you so far and didn't see the need to remove you at the moment. They said you could stay until they had a more permanent option for you"

"I'm thirteen, the chances of that happening are like slim to none"

"Not as slim as you would think", Kate's smile was even brighter now.

"Wait, you mean, you guys?"

"It's not a for sure deal though Zoey, it's going to take time and there is the possibility they won't give us custody", Rick had moved to the living room and was standing in front of the two.

"But you're trying? You guys want to adopt me is that what you're trying to tell me?!", Zoey was trying not to sound excited. They had even said that there was a chance this would all fall through

"Yes, we are going to do everything in our power to make this happen", Kate realized she was more or less promising the child something that she had no control over. On one hand, she's was still buzzing from the social worker even telling her that there was a chance. And on the other, she dreaded thought of having to break that promise if this didn't happen. Zoey was a kid teetering on the verge of a broken heart and she did not want to be the one to break it.

Zoey couldn't help herself anymore; she lunged forward for Kate, engulfing the woman in a hug. She never wanted to let go. These people actually wanted her. Kate returned the hug with just as much desperation. "Thank you Kate", Zoey whispered in the woman's ear, "Thank you for wanting me"

"Always", Kate whispered back. Happy tears she decided, these were happy tears.


	9. Chapter 9

"Zoey!", Castle called up the stairs, "shake a leg kid you're going to be late for school!"

It had been two weeks since they decided pursue adopting Zoey and things seemed to be moving in the right direction. The judge had granted their request to extend their custody arrangements a long with granting them more decision making abilities like where the girl would go to school. They had a six month trial period where Mrs. Mains would be dropping in and checking on Zoey, her living situation, as well as if she still wanted to remain with the Castles'.

That being said, Rick wanted to make sure Zoey had every opportunity that Alexis had been given, and that meant the best education money could buy. Luckily, Zoey had brought some of her grades up and was showing enough promise that she was admitted into Marlowe Prep. However, she would also have to meet with a tutor three times a week during her free period to make sure that trend continued. It also looked like Zoey was more like Rick than Kate when it came to being on time. The girl had been pushing the envelope on an appropriate departure time for school the last few days.

After five more minutes and no sign that the girl would be heading down the stairs any time soon, Castle tried once more.

"Zoey, I mean it, we have to leave in ten minutes and you still have to eat breakfast!"

"What's going on?", Castle turned to see his wife coming out of his office towards the kitchen.

"Zoey is taking her time getting ready and we're going to be late". He strided over to the counter laying his head in his hands, "It was never this hard with Alexis, she was the one yelling for me to hurry"

"Each kid is different Babe"

"Ya, well, this one is WAY different". At that Kate gave him a look that he could only interpret as 'watch and learn'. His wife gracefully strode to the staircase, stopping at the bottom.

"Zoey Grace! If you're butt is not down here in 30 seconds I will personally come up and drag it down myself!". She looked back at him with an eyebrow raised. Not five seconds later he heard the pounding of feet on the ceiling above.

"No running on the stairs", Kate reminded as Zoey came speeding down in her school uniform.

"Yes ma'am", the girl said shyly as she passed the older woman at the bottom of the stairs and went towards the kitchen bar to eat.

"Think you can handle things from here Babe", Kate smiled giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Ha ha very funny", he was not about to admit that he had been shown up by the rookie parent.

She simply smirked and walked towards Zoey, placing a kiss on her head, "Have a good day at school kiddo"

"Bye", Zoey said with a mouth full of Frosted Flakes™

"I'll see you guys at dinner, be good!"

"I will", Zoey hollered back.

"Wasn't talking to you Zo", Kate said sticking her tongue out at her mischievous husband as she shut the door.

"Wait! Hey!", Castle retorted but she was already gone.

Zoey let out a snicker before Castle turned to give her a look of displeasure causing the girl to quiet instantly.

"Eat your breakfast", as he turned to walk back to his office he couldn't help but laugh silently to himself, his wife was right.


	10. Chapter 10

Kate arrived back at the loft early that night. It had been a slow day at the precinct; surprisingly no body drops and all the open cases had been closed or were in the process of being closed. She was really looking forward to getting into her comfy clothes and relaxing with her little make-shift family. When she opened the door she was met with the wonderful smell of dinner and the sight of Castle bustling around the kitchen.

"Well this is a nice surprise", he smiled at her as he walked around the island towards her.

"Slow day so I thought I'd come home early", she said and kissed him. "Where's Zoey?"

"Not home yet", he said nonchalantly as he went back to the kitchen.

"Um...where is she then?"

"She called and said that she was hanging out with some kids from school", he shrugged like it was nothing.

"Castle, she's a thirteen year old girl! You can't just let her go off and do whatever she wants!"

"Kate"

"Did you meet these 'friends'? Do we know anything about them? Are they even kids!"

"Kate", Castle started walking back towards her.

"And where is she even hanging out with these so called kids from school?", Castle pulled her in to his arms.

"Kate, calm down. Alexis is picking her up as we speak. Zoey said they were staying on campus. Something about playing soccer. What kind of a Dad do you think I am?"

He felt Kate relax in his arms before he let her go. He had expected Alexis and Zoey to be home before her so he didn't bother telling her that Zoey had after school plans. However, after that mini melt down he'd make a mental note to do so if this ever happened again.

Kate sighed and rubbed her hands up and down her face. "I'm sorry Rick. Of course you're a good dad, you're a great dad! I don't know why I'm freaking out"

"I get it Kate, you may not understand the feeling yet but I do"

"What, the constant worry that she might not be ok, constantly wondering what she's doing, wondering if she is in fact happy?"

"That's it"

"I don't like it"

"It's called being a parent, honey" Kate could only sigh and fall back into her husband's arms.

A little later on, the front door opened as the two girls walked in, both laughing. Kate was in the bedroom changing while Rick was finishing up dinner.

"Ah there are two of my favorite girls", Rick called from the kitchen.

"Hey dad, is Beckett home? I thought I saw her car parked out front", Alexis asked coming to sit at the bar.

"She is, in fact she should be coming back out here any minute. She wanted to change out of her work clothes before dinner"

"Kate's home early?", Zoey asked with a bit of excitement in her voice.

"Mhmm, oh, and Zoey, I suggest next time you decide to stay after school or deviate from the norm in any capacity you let Kate know too, not just me"

"What? Why what happened?", Zoey asked, the excitement melting away into worry.

"Nothing, Kate's just getting used to having someone else to worry about"

"I don't want her to worry about me"

"She's going to worry about you the rest of your life kiddo, she's your moth-, your um,", Rick was stumbling on what to call Kate in reference to Zoey. "She's very protective of the people she cares for"

"She's your mom Zo, and mom's worry about their kids. She's my step mom and she worries about me all the time. Actually, she's more of a mom to me than my real mom and I'm thankful for that. It's nice to have someone looking out for you." Leave it to Alexis to say it like it is. Judging by the look on Zoey's face, she was a little caught off guard by the older girls bluntness. Not put off, just, deep in thought

"Huh, ya, ok. Um, I'm going to go upstairs and shower real quick", Zoey turned to go upstairs, more than likely trying to escape the conversation. Although, now looking at her, the girl looked like a hot mess. That soccer game must have been more intense than he thought. Her clothes were covered in dirt and grass stains. Even the girls face was dirty, and did he spy a scraped up leg? Hopefully Kate wasn't one of those moms who freaked whenever their child slipped or got a paper cut. Weird to think he was referring to his sexy wife as a mother. Actually, it made her hotter!

"Hey, you're home!", Rick and his oldest turned to see Kate walking back into the living room, freshly showered and in a pair of jeans and a light green sweater.

"Ya we got back about five minutes ago", Alexis smiled reaching out for a hug from her step mother.

"Where's Zoey?", Kate asked embracing the girl.

"She went to take a shower. She looked like she went pretty hard in that soccer game. Kids probably going to clog the drain with all the dirt and grass that comes off of her", Rick laughed.

"Hm, ok. Lex, why don't you help me set the table that way we can eat when your dad is done"

When Zoey, finally made her way back down, with a bit of a limp, she took her seat and they ate Castle's wonderful chicken carbanara. After they finished, Alexis went up to her room to study and Rick retired to his office to work on his new Nikki Heat book. Kate had made herself comfortable on the couch with a book while Zoey sat in the chair across the room working on homework. It didn't take Kate long to notice the rather nasty looking scrape on Zoey's leg.

"Zo, come over here for a second", Kate called patting the seat next to her on the couch. Zoey made her way over slowly with a suspicious look. "Come on I'm not going to bite", Kate laughed.

"Am I in trouble?", Zoey asked sitting next to the older woman.

"Why would you think that?", Kate asked confused.

"Rick said that you were upset that I didn't let you know I was staying after school today"

"Oh..."

"I'm really sorry, I didn't think I needed too, I thought I would be home before you and..."

"Zoey, calm down", Kate grabbed the girl’s hands, "Yes, I wish you had let me know but I'm not mad"

"You're not?", Zoey didn't seem convinced.

"No", Kate laughed, "I wanted to see this rather, interesting, looking scrape on your leg", Kate picked up the girls left leg inspecting the pink flesh and dried blood. "Honey, this looks pretty bad."

"It's nothing", Zoey tried to down play the pain as Kate's fingers brushed near some tender skin.

"Zoey, don't think I didn't notice you limping around earlier. Did you clean it in the shower?"

"If I say yes, can I have my leg back?", the sarcasm only earned her one of Beckett's famous looks.

"Stay here, I'm going to go to my bathroom really quick", Kate got up and headed for her room. When she came back, she had a wash cloth, peroxide, gauze, and tape in her hands.

"Oh no, no no. No I'm good", Zoey said nervously getting up from the couch and starting for the stairs.

"Stop!", Kate ordered and the girl froze in her tracks.

"Turn", Zoey slowly turned on her heels, her eyes looking anywhere but Kate.

"Sit", Kate pointed to the couch. The girl complied but did not look happy about it.

"It needs to be cleaned kiddo, if not it's going to get infected and then you really won't like what comes after that"

Kate laid the girls leg across her lap and waited for her to get more comfortable. Zoey's breathing increased as she waited for the inevitable sting of the alcohol.

"So I was thinking", Kate started as she got the peroxide and wash cloth ready, "maybe you'd want us to sign you up for a soccer league? You know, since you obviously love playing"

"Really? Oww!", Zoey jumped as the peroxide made contact with the new skin.

"Breathe baby.”, Kate soothed, “And ya why not? You love it right?"

"Ya...I mean I guess"

"If you don't want to play you don't have to. I just thought it might be something fun for you to do"

"No I want to play, it's just I think I already found a team"

"Wait, really?", Kate looked up from Zoey's leg.

"Ya, one of the girls I was playing with after school, her dad coaches a team and she said they were looking for another player. When he came to pick her up he asked if I wanted the spot, but that I'd have to ask you and Rick first", Zoey seemed to light up more and more as Kate smiled during her story.

"You really really want to play? Like this won't be something you do for a couple weeks and then quit?"

"Why would I do that? Who just quits stuff?", the thought alone of quitting was enough to ruffle her feathers.

Kate couldn't have been prouder in that moment. Reaching over she ruffled the girl’s hair, "I knew I liked you", she said with a wink.

"Well I hope so considering you're trying to adopt me and all", Zoey said with a laugh.

"Mhm", with that Kate finished wrapping the girl’s leg. "There, that should keep it clean"

"Thanks Kate"

"I'll talk to Rick before bed tonight about the soccer team. Should be able to let you know in the morning", Kate winked.

"Cool. Oh, and their first game is Saturday morning so that works since he said he'd need to know soon"

"Ya well, no matter what, no soccer until your homework is done. Hustle up too, it's almost bedtime", Kate patted Zoey's thigh as she stood up.

"You know you're getting pretty good at this mom thing"

"Hah, well I hope so considering we're adopting you and all", Kate smirked.

Zoey stuck her tongue out before going back to her homework. Kate walked over and kissed the girls head, "Don't stay up late. Homework then bed. Got it?"

"Mhm"

"Zoey...I mean it", Kate gave her a no nonsense look.

"I know, I know, I'm almost done I promise"

"Alright, I'll see you in the morning", Kate smiled and walked into hers and Castle's room to try and sweet talk her husband into letting their soon to be kid join a soccer team. 


	11. Chapter 11

"Wow, look at us"

"What?"

"A few months ago we were just a married couple thinking about starting a family and now here we are; sitting at a soccer game, in the cold, with coffee, while watching our kid play. On a Saturday of all days. Before noon! When did we become so...", Rick struggled to find the word.

"Domesticated?", Kate offered while taking a sip of her coffee.

"Exactly!", Rick exclaimed.

"Admit it babe, you love it", Kate looked over the top off her coffee at her ruggedly handsome husband. I guess she should call him by his self pronounced, 'Ruggedly Handsome Dad' .

"I will admit, that I quite enjoy watching our girl kick some ass! Look at her go! I mean she's really good isn't she?", he pointed there view in the direction of Zoey who was, at that moment, charging down the field with the ball, dribbling between defenders before passing it off to her teammate. "I honestly don't know much about the sport to make a good judgment but still"

"I knew she really liked playing but honestly I had no idea. No wonder this coach wanted her to play so bad", Kate couldn't help the giant smile on her face. This was the most fun she had seen Zoey have in the short months they had known the girl.

When the game ended with Zoey's team winning by a goal, Castle and Beckett waited while Zoey celebrated with her team. They watched as the girl came running across the field, a giant smile plastered on her face that Rick would almost bet wasn't going away anytime soon.

"Hey! There's our all star!", Rick exclaimed in his proud dad voice while opening his arms up to the young girl.

"I don't think I did that good, but thank you", Zoey laughed while embracing the hug.

"Don't sell yourself short kiddo, you looked great out there", Kate smiled at the scene before her, "we had no idea you loved this so much!"

"It really was great to be playing again, I missed it so much", Zoey said releasing Rick, "thank you, guys, for letting me play"

It was Kate's turn to hug the girl. "You are very welcome sweetie".

"So should we head home? Maybe pick up some lunch on the way?", Rick suggested as he motioned for the three to head for the car.

"Yes please", Zoey said enthusiastically, "I'm freezing but I feel like I could eat a horse!"

"Ok, well then let's get Alex Morgan out of the cold and get some grub before she withers away to nothing Castle", Kate laughed as she wrapped her arm around Zoey, pulling her close as the walked.

"Alex Morgan?", Castle asks a little confused.

"Seriously?", Zoey almost looks offended as they reach the car.

"Wow Castle, you really don't know anything about soccer do you", Kate laughed.

"So sue me", Rick stated flatly sitting in the drivers' seat and starting the car

"How much do you think we could get him for?", Zoey asks leaning over the passenger seat from the back.

"Probably not much, he has a pretty good lawyer", Kate looks back at her soon to be daughter, remembering how all of this became possible after that fateful day when Castle officially joined the team.

_"Are you sure you don't want to talk to your lawyer before you sign this Mr. Castle"_

_"Are you kidding me? He would never let me sign this. Good thing I pay him to get me out of trouble and not into it right?"_

"How about instead of a lawsuit, I let you pick lunch?", Castle's voice brings Kate out of her flashback . Zoey sits back in her seat and ponders his offer.

"Works for me", the girl finally decides.

"Good", Kate turns to the backseat giving Zoey one of her signature looks, "now put your seat belt on"

Zoey looks at her with a bit of rebellion in her face for only a millisecond before reaching for her buckle. "Yes ma'am".


	12. Chapter 12

Jim Beckett and Zoey had met a few times over the past two months. He had insisted on meeting the girl after Rick and Kate won temporary custody. "I need to get to know my new granddaughter sooner rather than later", he had put it to Kate. The two seemed to hit it off right off the bat, bonding over baseball and other sports. Kate couldn't have asked for a better outcome.

Now, Jim was sitting at the breakfast bar, drinking a cup of coffee with his daughter, waiting for Zoey to wake up and come downstairs.

"Kid sure can sleep", Jim said taking a sip of his black coffee, “Reminds me of someone else I know.”, He winked at Kate. It was ten thirty in the morning on a Friday in October. Jim had come over to surprise his future granddaughter with tickets to the Mets playoff game against the Dodgers for later that night. He had been planning the surprise with Kate for a couple weeks now, however, they hadn't expected Zoey to want to go to a midnight showing of the new Marvel movie with her friends and not get home til three am.

"Ya, sorry Dad, I knew she was hanging out with her friends since they don't have school today, I just didn't realize that the movie was last night too before it was too late. I could have sworn Castle said he was taking them next weekend. I made her go to bed as soon as they got home"

"You stayed up that late?", Jim looked surprised.

"Couldn't sleep", she put her coffee down, "she should be up soon".

They continued talking, catching up on each other's lives, current events, and reminiscing before Zoey finally made her appearance around eleven.

"Hey sleepyhead, did you sleep well", Kate asked the still half asleep girl. She was still in her pj shorts and the big NYPD shirt that had once been Kate's but had since been claimed by Zoey over time. She slowly made her way into the kitchen and over to Kate's side. She wrapped her arms around the older woman's waist and snuggled in tight, her eyes closed. Kate laid her arm across the girl's shoulders, holding her in place.

"Uggghhh", Zoey mumbled in Kate's shoulder.

"Bet you're glad you don't have school today huh?", Kate shook the girl's shoulder, "I was about to come wake you up"

"The sun woke me up", Zoey mumbled

"Ya it tends to do that at eleven in the morning kiddo", Kate placed a kiss on Zoey's forehead, "Did you see who's here", she nudged her hip into the girl, turning her attention to the older man sitting across from them.

"Hi Grandpa", Zoey said looking up. It still amazed Kate every time she heard Zoey call her father 'Grandpa'. She still called herself and Castle, "Rick and Kate", so to hear Jim Beckett be called the latter, it warmed her heart.

"Hey Zo Zo", even her father's nickname for Zoey was enough to send a feeling of warmth through Kate's body. "Katie says you were out pretty late last night".

"Ya, the new Marvel movie came out and Da-, Rick, took me and some of my friends", Zoey said letting go of Kate but didn't wander far from her side. Zoey hoped that her little slip up would go unnoticed, but it had sent Kate for a little bit of a loop.

"Well I hope you aren't too tired for the Mets because that would be a shame", Jim teased.

"Huh?", Zoey was obviously confused.

"You see, I have two tickets to the Wild Card game this evening and I thought a certain granddaughter of mine would like to join me", Jim waved the tickets in front of Zoey, "but if you're too tired then I'm sure I could find someone else..."

"NO!", Zoey reached for the tickets but before she could grab hold, Jim pulled them back laughing. "I want to go please please! I'm wide awake I swear!"

"You say that now but what happens when you don't even make it to the seventh inning stretch?"

"I'll make it I promise!"

"Hmm, well, you know it's not entirely up to me Zo", Jim’s eyes flicked to Kate, a smirk on his face. Zoey tracked his gaze to the woman now behind her holding her coffee to her mouth.

"What?", Kate asked nonchalantly.

"Kate, can I pleeeaaassseeee go to the game"

"I don't know Zo", Kate teased the girl, "Do you really want to go? Like really want to go?"

"Yes! There is nothing I would rather do right now than go to this game! Please please please!"

"Ok...", Kate started

"Yes!", Zoey turned to take off for her room but Kate caught her by the arm.

"But...", Kate continued.

"Aw man not a but", Zoey whined only to receive a look of disapproval from the Captain, "Sorry", Zoey apologized looking away.

"But...before you can go you need to eat, shower, and do the dishes you conveniently forgot last night before you left for the movie", Kate said raising her brow at the girl, dropping her arm.

"Oh...ya...oops", Zoey said with an innocent looking face.

"Ya, oops", Kate lightly bopped the girls’ forehead with her palm causing her to let out a giggle. Kate turned her attention to her father, pointing a finger at him, "Dad, make sure she does them or no game".

"Scouts honor", Jim said with his right hand raised.

"You weren't a Scout, Dad"

"Details", he laughed taking another sip.

"Why is Grandpa making sure I do them?", Zoey asked slightly confused.

"I have to go to work", Kate turned back to Zoey.

"Oh", Zoey said obviously disappointed.

"Not everyone has the day off Zo", Kate ran her hand through the girl's brown hair.

"But you don't have to work this weekend, right?"

"Right", Kate smiled, "You have me all weekend". The promise of time with her foster mother seemed to pick Zoey's spirits back up. "Okay, I gotta go baby", Kate kissed the girl’s head, "Be good, have fun, I love you", Kate left the kitchen for the closet and grabbed her coat.

"Dad...try not to lose my kid at the game"

"You are really going to bring that up Katie?"

"Bring what up?", Zoey asked looking back and forth between the two adults.

"Yes, yes I am", she stuck her tongue out at her father.

"What is going on?", Zoey spoke a little louder.

"Nothing", both adults said at the same time

"Whatever", Zoey had obviously given up.

Kate smiled as she reached for the door, "Have fun guys love you both"

"Love you too", Jim and Zoey replied in unison.

"Okay kiddo, hustle on up and get ready. I'll help you with the dishes and then we'll head out for some lunch"

"Sweet!", Zoey took off up the stairs.

After they had finished the dishes to Kate's standards, they left the loft for some burgers and shakes. The game wasn't until six, so they had plenty of time to kill. They went shopping for some new gear for the game, walked through Central Park, and even hit up the batting cages before going to dinner at Shake Shack. After dinner they headed over to the already packed stadium. When they entered Citi Stadium, Jim made sure to grab some drinks and popcorn, promising they would get Dip n Dots after the fifth inning.

"Alright looks like we have seats eleven and twelve Zo"

They took their seats with about thirty minutes until game time. Zoey was taking in everything, the people, the smells, the sounds. America's past time at its best. She couldn't help but think how lucky she was. In just a few months, her life had gone from rock bottom to the top of the world.

"Mind if I sit here?", a familiar voice cut in through her thoughts.

"Kate!", Zoey nearly squealed in excitement as she looked up at the older woman. Kate was wearing her white Mets jersey with the buttons open halfway down, showing her blue cami, skinny jeans, and her blue Mets hat on with her hair in a pony tail. It had been unusually warm for New York this October but Kate had brought a sweat shirt just in case. She had brought one for Zoey as well, knowing full well the girl would have more than likely forgot one.

"What am I? Chopped liver!"

Zoey leaned forward to see that Rick was behind Kate giving her a jokingly hurt look. He, of course, was wearing jeans, a nice navy pull over sweater, and of course, his Yankees hat.

"Really? You wore that!", Zoey said a bit disgusted as they sat in their seats.

"Gotta represent", he said smugly.

"They aren't even in the playoffs!"

Rick only stared at her for a moment, "Eat your hot dog", before sitting back in his own seat.

"Okay you two that's enough", Kate intervened before anything else could be said. "How was your day kiddo?", she asked wrapping her right arm around Zoey and kissing her temple.

"So much fun!", the girl replied excitedly.

"Good! Are you surprised?"

"Definitely! You guys are the best. Really, you guys didn't have to do this", Zoey smiled at her foster parents and then turned to look at Jim, "Thank you".

"You are very welcome", Jim smiled back her

" _Now let's meet your starting line ups! First for the visiting team!"_

"Game time!", Zoey yelled turning her attention back to the field.

The game ended with the Mets getting the win after going into extra innings. Rick, Kate, and Zoey all left together in a cab while Jim left in his own, only after a very exhausted Zoey gave him a big hug spouting her thanks over and over for an amazing day. When they arrived back at the loft, Zoey had fallen asleep on Rick's shoulder.

"Should I wake her up?", Kate asked

"No, I think I can carry her"

"If you think you can okay", Kate slid out of the car and helped get their soon to be daughter out to where Rick could carry her. He lifted the girl into his arms with a bit of a grunt.

"You sure you can do this?", Kate looked at the girl who was obviously not about to wake up anytime soon.

"Yup", he was walking fast for the elevator. Kate pushed the button; luckily the cab was already on the ground level. When the doors shut, Rick leaned against the wall, "I think she's going to sleep on the couch tonight. No way I'll make it up the stairs"

"Sounds like a smart plan to me Babe"

They arrived at their floor and Rick rushed through the front door. He gently lowered the girl to the couch before standing up to breathe. He watched as Kate locked the door and made her way over to the couch with a smile of 'I told you so'. She pulled a blanket over the sleeping girl and lowered herself to kiss her cheek and brush the hair out of her face. Castle heard her whisper sweet words to the girl before coming up and walking over to him. They left the girl to her dreams as they made their way to their own room for the night.


	13. Chapter 13

"Hello?"

"Yes, Mr. Castle, this is Mrs. Anderson from Marlowe Prep"

"Ah, Mrs. Anderson, how can I help you today", Rick had been in a meeting at Black Pawn but after the third time his phone rang her figured he should probably answer. He was beginning to think he thought right.

"Well it seems your daughter has come down with a case of the flu, or so it seems", the secretary said rather cautiously. "She got sick during class and seems to be running a bit of a temperature."

"Ah, I see, and you need me to come down and pick her up"

The secretary sighed into the phone, "Yes Mr. Castle, when do you think you can be here?"

"I'll need to duck out of this meeting early so probably...", he paused to look at his watch, "30 to 40 minutes"

"Sounds good. Zoey seems to be ok for the moment. We'll be sure to call you if anything else comes up."

"Thank you", and with that he hung up the phone and made his way back into the conference room. Gina was not going to like this.

When Castle arrived at the school he immediately made his way to the front office. He entered the door and found a very somber looking Zoey sitting in one of the waiting chairs. She looked up at him and only then did he see the green in her face. 'This is going to be an interesting ride home', he thought.

"Hi, I'm Richard Castle here to pick up Zoey"

"Ah, yes, Mr. Castle. I just need you to sign here and then you are good to go. Since Zoey has a fever over 101, it is our school policy that she cannot return to school for 24 hours or she needs to have a doctors' note clearing her.

"Yes, I remember from when my oldest went here. Just expect that she'll take the 24 hours, thank you", he never quite understood the schools strict policies on certain subjects, but for something like this he understood.

"Oh, and here is her bag with her shoes". The secretary handed him a plastic shopping bag with Zoey's gym shoes in them, a foul smell emanating from the bag.

"Um...thank you?", Rick took the bag and turned to Zoey who had her head in her hand, leaning against the arm of the chair as she sat. "You ready to go home kiddo?"

Zoey simply nodded and slowly rose from her chair. The two walked side by side to Rick's car but before they could make it, Zoey darted off for a trash can. The poor thing emptied whatever was left in her stomach and then made her way over to the car.

"Do you think you'll make it home?", Rick asked, nothing but concern in his voice.

Zoey nodded, "Ya, I think that was the last of it for a while". She slid into the front seat, buckled her seat belt, and then leaned her head on the window. "But you should probably hurry just in case"

They made it back with only seconds to spare before Zoey ran out of the car barely making it behind a bush. When they finally made their way up to the loft, the girl flopped down on the couch, barley having the energy to pull a blanket down with her. Rick walked to the kitchen, grabbing the girl a Gatorade and then going off to find the Tylenol.

"Here", Rick handed the girl two pills and the drink, "This should help get your fever down. Make sure you drink some of this too, you need to stay hydrated as best you can"

"Thanks", Zoey spoke, her voice raspy from vomiting. "Is Kate going to be home soon?"

"I'll call her in a bit and let her know what's going on. I'm sure she'll be home sooner rather than later", Rick brushed the hair out of Zoey's face. "Try and get some rest sweet pea"

"Mmkay", Zoey mumbled, already drifting off into sleep.

Around five, Kate finally made her way into the loft. Zoey had thrown up only twice more since they arrived home and her fever had started to go down but still wasn't where it needed to be. The girl was currently sitting up on the couch, a bowl of chicken soup in her lap, wrapped in a blanket while she watched a movie. Kate kicked off her shoes and made her way over to the couch.

"How's my girl doing?", Kate sat next Zoey and placed her hand on the girls forehead. "Still got a fever huh?"

"I guess", Zoey's pitiful little voice instantly broke Kate's heart. She hated seeing the girl like this. "I threw up again"

"I'm sorry baby girl", Kate moved closer and pulled the girl into her, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Can you make it go away please", the girl nearly begged.

Kate sighed, running her fingers up and down Zoey's back, "If I could I would sweetie. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"What you're doing now is helping", the girl looked up at the woman and smiled.

"Hmm, ok. How about, you finish your soup, and I'll go change my clothes and grab some dinner and then we can cuddle up on the couch for the night. Sound good", Kate said in a soothing, motherly tone, keeping her eyes soft and on her girl.

"I'd like that", Zoey sat up and started sipping at her bowl as Kate got up and retreated to her and Castle's bedroom.

When she returned, Zoey was half asleep with Rick sitting on her left. "Hey", she smiled at her husband, "is she asleep?"

"No", Zoey mumbled.

"Zo are you sure you want to stay up for one more movie? There is no way you are going to school tomorrow, we could just watch one then", Rick said running his fingers through the girls long brown locks.

"I'm sure. I don't think I can go to sleep yet anyways"

"Ok then, Kate can you hit play?"

Kate hit the button on the remote and the movie played. Of course it was a Disney movie, and of course it was Finding Nemo, Zoey's favorite. As the three settled into the couch, Zoey made her way over into Kate's side, with her feet tucked up against Castle, and head resting on Kate's chest. Kate had her back against the arm of the couch and was absent mindlessly playing with Zoey's hair while watching Marlin swim after the boat that had just kidnapped his son. Or would it be considered 'fishnapping'? It really didn't matter because when she looked down, Zoey had finally slipped into unconsciousness.

"Castle", Kate nodded her head to the girl when she got her husband's attention.

"Should we leave her down here?", he asked

"Should probably let her sleep in her own bed tonight", she said with an apologetic look. They both knew that meant either waking the girl up or Castle carrying her upstairs.

"Can we wait til the end of the movie? She might wake up by then", Castle suggested.

"You just want to watch the movie don't you", she laughed.

"Guilty", he smirked.

They went on watching the movie, Zoey occasionally twitching and readjusting but otherwise dead to the world. When the credits rolled, Rick rose from his spot on the couch while Kate adjusted Zoey so that he could carry her upstairs. While trying to do this, Zoey tried to snuggle back into her and mumbled something incoherent.

"What was that honey?", Kate spoke softly in the girls ear

"I don't wanna"

"You don't wanna...what?", Kate had her head closer to the girl to try and hear her.

"I don't wanna Mama"

Silence. Dead silence. Zoey was obviously still asleep, slumped over in Kate's arms. Had she just called her mom? Mama? Kate looked up at Rick, tears in her eyes.

"Did she just?"

"Ya...ya she did", Rick said with a gigantic smile.

"I don't think she meant to though, she's definitely still asleep", Kate reasoned.

"Does it matter? We're the most truthful in our subconscious", Rick moved to pick the girl up. Kate was so lost in her thoughts she didn't object. The girl was definitely not light, and Castle struggled at first but eventually found his bearings.

"Castle, wait", Kate stood up as he began to head for the stairs. He stopped and she walked over to the two.

"Good night baby girl", she kissed the girls cheek, "I love you so much"


	14. Chapter 14

Something woke her up. She did not want to be awake yet. She felt horrible, her stomach was working against her. She felt like she was going to be sick. Zoey jumped out of bed, ran out of her room down the hallway to the upstairs bathroom, and barely got to the toilet before her stomach unloaded itself. She was slumped over the bowel when she heard what sounded like feet coming down the hall. She barely opened her eyes when a figure came in the door and turned on the light.

"Zoey, honey, you ok?", it was Kate. How did she know she was in here.

"Uggghhhh", Zoey moaned into the toilet. She could only imagine how pathetic she looked right now.

"Ya that's what I thought", Kate sat down next to Zoey and pulled her hair out of her face into a ponytail securing it with a hair tie she found on the counter. "Think you got it all out?" Zoey only nodded, her voice still horse from everything earlier in the day. She honestly couldn't remember the last time she was this sick. "Alright kiddo, let's get you back to bed". The two stood and Kate handed her a glass of water that she must have brought with her from downstairs. They walked down the hall, Zoey swaying a little as she went but Kate was next to her, holding her up.

Zoey crawled into bed, feeling a bit dizy as her head hit the pillow. Kate pulled the blankets up but Zoey went to move them back off. "No blankets, too hot".

"Ok no blankets", Kate sighed. She watched as the girl began to shiver. "Are you sure? You look cold"

"I don't know, I can't tell anymore", obviously Zoey's fever hadn't broke yet and it was making her miserable. "Can you stay in here til I fall asleep?"

"Ya I can do that", Kate smiled as she slid into the bed. Kate wrapped her arms around the girl as Zoey snuggled into her side.

"Night sweetheart", Kate said as she kissed the top of the girl's head.

"Night Kate, love you"

Kate froze, only for a second. She called her Kate. She wasn't upset about it but it did disappoint her a bit. Maybe Zoey hadn't meant to say it earlier. But she also remembered what Castle had said, that we say what we mean in our unconscious. After all, the girl did say she loved her and she could tell she meant it. Especially in the way the girl was cuddled up with her. For now, that was more than enough.

Kate must have fallen asleep because when she came to, it was morning. She stretched and glanced over at the alarm clock on the bedside table, 7:38 am. Castle should be up by now and she should be getting up too. She looked down at the sleeping girl next to her, 'Should let her sleep' she thought to herself. She carefully got up from the bed as to not disturb Zoey. Luckily, they had left the full size bed in the room after they had cleaned it out when Zoey moved in or else she would be all kinds of sore right now.

She walked down stairs to find Castle in the living room, on the couch, with coffee in hand, and reading the paper. Without a word she sat down and curled up next to him, taking his coffee and stealing a sip before handing it back to him.

"Ugh, it's black", she grimaced.

"Well good morning to you too", he laughed, "Sleep well?"

"I think. I honestly didn't mean to fall asleep up there. I had every intention of coming back to bed"

"When I woke up and you weren't there or in the kitchen when I walked out of the study I figured you must have fallen asleep with her. How is she by the way?"

"I heard her running for the bathroom about three in the morning. She had her head in the toilet when I got up there. She's still asleep for now."

"Fever?"

"I imagine so, she felt pretty hot when I laid down with her"

"School is obviously not an option today, no matter how much she argues", Rick stated matter of fact, as he placed his mug on the coffee table in front of them, "Should we call the doctor? Try and get her in?"

"I don't know, maybe we should let her sleep and then see how she feels", Kate sighed. She was honestly flying blind when it came to taking care of a sick child. She had been relying heavily on Castle's past experiences with raising a child when it came to any parenting decisions involving Zoey.

"Well you're going to have to let me know how she is doing throughout the day", he said moving to get up.

"Wait. What do you mean let you know?", Kate stood up and positioned herself in between him and the bedroom door.

"I mean that you are going to have to send me texts throughout the day letting me know how Zoey is doing.", he stared at her as if this was known knowledge. "Kate, I have to go back to Black Pawn today, I thought you heard me tell you this last night. We had to reschedule those meetings I missed when I went to pick up Zoey from school and stayed home with her. I don't have a choice"

Kate sighed rubbing her hands up and down her face. She barely remembered the conversation, being so engrossed in making Zoey comfortable, but bits and pieces of it were coming back to her. "No, ya I remember. Um, just let me make a couple calls before you go"

She needed to make sure things would be alright without her at work. Esposito would be in charge in her absence, which in all honesty, made the decision to stay home a lot easier. Twenty minutes later she finally hung up the phone and walked back out to the living room from the office. Zoey was laying on the couch, half asleep, curled up staring at the television. From the look on the girl's face she could tell she obviously still didn't feel well.

"Hey sweetie", Kate said warmly as she walked over to sit on the edge of the couch next to the girl, "Feeling any better?"

"No. I think I feel worse", Zoey mumbled.

"Well that's not what I wanted to hear", Kate sighed. She felt the girl's forehead and sure enough the fever was still there. "Ok, you stay here, and I'm going to get you some dry toast, see if we can get you to keep something down"

"Don't you have to go to work?", Zoey asked looking up at Kate.

"Nope, not today. I'm staying with you. Sound good?", she smiled down at the sick child before her. Zoey seemed to relax at her words. Obviously the girl did not want to be alone today.

"Ya", Zoey smiled for the first time in over a day. She could do this. Kate Beckett could be the loving, caring, nurturing mother that Zoey really needed right now. She might be out of her element at the moment but she would figure it out. Her mom was amazing with her when she was sick, all she had to do was be like her.

"Good", Kate smiled back heading towards the kitchen.

"So, I was thinking. After you try and eat this", she handed Zoey the plate with the toast, "we'll get you a shower and some clean clothes, then we'll just hang out on the couch all day and watch movies."

"Sounds good to me", Zoey said, a mouth full of toast.

An hour later, toast actually staying in her stomach, Zoey was stepping out of the downstairs bathroom and into Castle and Beckett's room. Lying on the bed were a clean pair of her grey soccer sweat pants and her blue, long sleeve, Rangers shirt that Castle had bought her when they went to the game for her birthday. That had been a fun night, with Castle buying glass seats for her, himself, Kate, and even Alexis had joined. The Rangers were playing the Penguins that night, and Zoey couldn't help but constantly babble about how much she disliked the Penguins captain, Sidney Crosby.

Right as she finished dressing, Kate walked into the room to check on her. "Did the shower help any?", she asked, sitting on the bed and patting the mattress for Zoey to do the same.

"A little, I don't feel as nauseas anymore but I still don't feel good.", she sat cross legged on the bed and handed Kate the hair brush she had been holding, "Could you?", she asked giving her best puppy dog eyes. Kate couldn't resist, she took the brush and moved to sit with her back against the headboard. She reached down, taking hold of Zoey's hips and slid her back towards her.

"Kate?", Zoey said softly as Kate brushed through her brown hair, now curly from the water.

"Hmm"

"Did your mom stay home with you when you were sick?"

The question caught Kate off guard a bit. Zoey had never asked about her mom before. She knew the story of her mom, how she had been murdered, and that her death had been hard on Kate and her father. For the most part though, Johanna Beckett was not someone who Zoey thought to bring up, at least, until now.

"Ya, actually she did. I used to love it when she would stay home with me", Kate smiled at the warm memories of her mother and her curling up on the couch, more than likely watching episodes of Temptation Lane.

"What did she do to help you feel better?"

"Well, she would lay on the couch with me and watch TV, she would make me chicken soup, and when I was really tired she would lay in bed with me and read to me", Kate continued to glide the brush through the girls hair.

"That sounds really nice. I wish I could have met her", Zoey turned her head to look up at Kate. Kate put the brush down and sighed, a sad smile coming over her face.

"Ya, I wish you could have too. She would have loved you Zo", Kate traced her finger down the girls cheek. Zoey turned her body to where she was laying on Kate's chest, wrapping her arms around the woman's torso. Kate wrapped her own arms around Zoey, holding the girl, soaking up every bit that she could. Zoey was never this snuggly and Kate was loving it.

"Can we stay in here and watch movies?", Zoey mumbled against Kate's chest, "I'm kinda tired of the couch"

"Ya baby we can do that", Kate looked down at the girl in her arms.

"And do you think you could make that chicken soup your mom used to make? I'm kinda hungry", Zoey asked with a half smile.

"Ah, there it is. I was wondering why you were so snuggly. I knew you wanted something", Kate winked.

"What? I would never", Zoey smiled.

"Mhmm. I'll go get the soup started and you go find a few movies you want to watch and we'll meet back in here. Got it?", Kate said dropping a kiss to the girl's forehead before she moved out of her embrace to head for the kitchen.

"Got it"

The rest of the day, the two spent their time in bed, watching movies snuggled up together. When Castle finally came home, he found Kate in bed with a passed out Zoey curled up next to her. Kate was reading a book and hadn't noticed him walk in.

"So how was your day?", he asked from the doorway. She looked up at him and smiled, putting down her book as he walked over. He leaned down and pressed a loving kiss to her lips. "Sorry I'm so late, I meant to be home in time for dinner

"Don't worry about it, It's not like I haven't missed dinner or been late getting home because of work. And our day was good, but better now that you're here", she smiled.

"How's the patient?"

"A lot better since her fever broke but she's still exhausted. I think she slept more than anything today", she looked down at the girl next to her, rubbing her back lovingly.

"Guess it's a good thing tomorrow is Saturday then", Rick said walking over to the drawer to get his pajamas. He grabbed a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and went to the bathroom to change.

"Ya, for her at least"

"What do you mean by that?", he asked coming out of the bathroom and making his way to his side of the bed.

"Meaning I have to go into to work tomorrow. Make sure everything went smoothly today", she was still starring at the girl.

"Kate?"

"Hmm?"

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"It's nothing"

"Doesn't sound like nothing"

Kate sighed, finally looking up at him, "I just...I can't believe how much I love this kid already. I mean we've only known her for a few months and she's already had this enormous impact on our lives. All day, all I've done is stare at her, just waiting for something to happen, hoping that she gets better. It's killing me to see her sick, Rick"

"You know, one of those first nights that she was here with us and had that nightmare, I found the two of you on the couch together and I thought that someday you would be a great mom. You're only proving me right now", he smiled at her.

"Thanks", she smirked.

"No I mean it. You're amazing with her", he leaned over Zoey and kissed his wife. "So, is she staying with us tonight then?"

Kate looked down, Zoey was now snoring lightly, "Probably best to let her sleep. If she wakes up she can always go up to her room"

"You just want to keep your snuggly girl close", he raised his eyebrows at her.

"So sue me Castle", Kate slid down the bed getting more comfortable and wrapping an arm around Zoey.

Castle let out a small laugh, "Goodnight Beckett, love you"

"Love you too Castle", she turned her gaze to Zoey, the girls face even with her own. She leaned in and pressed a kiss to her cheek, "Love you Zoey, feel better baby"

****

**Author's Note:**

> This is brought over from Wattpad. Hopefully people here like it as much as my Wattpad friends did (fingers crossed)


End file.
